Block and Annoy
by nahte123456
Summary: Marinette's friends have the WORST timing, and Marinette is not happy with being blocked.


Disclaimer-I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything involved in it.

Warning-Fluff, humor, dirty jokes, references to sex.

Summary- Marinette's friends have the WORST timing, and Marinette is not happy with being blocked.

**Note- I have a Marichat Story, which is a series of connected 1-shots which made me think of this story, but this is 100% not in that story this isn't how I want that story to go at all.**

**Also obvious but characters are much older in this fic rather then in the show, and this is meant to be a more funny/awkward story, so it's not serious at all.**

**Finally I don't think this is very good but it was in my head so I wrote it. I'm no master storyteller or anythign, don't even think I'm particularly good, but compare this to the other 2 Fic's I'm doing right now (Loving MariChat and Terror) and I think this is a noticeable step down.**

* * *

It was all Alya's fault. That's what they'd all decide later on, even Alya.

Most of the class were together bar Marinette who was at home taking care of it while her parents were away, Adrien who had disappeared, Lila who was called by her parents to come back home as well, Chloe who went to get sushi, and Sabrina went with Chloe. After another Akuma attack school had ended and they'd all just sort of gravitated towards each other, the class had spent so much time together, with so much of that time being dedicated to trying to survive Akuma, that they just always seemed to go together even without school.

Alya had been reviewing her footage before putting it up on her blog when she had made a small comment about Chat Noir and Ladybug being made for each other, which Alix didn't agree with thinking they were better as platonic partners and just being an attractive guy and girl didn't mean they had to get together.

This had eventually devolved to two even sides of 5, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene on the LadyNoir side while Alix, Kim, Max, Ivan, and Nathaniel on the partners side. So finally Max had decided on just having a tie-breaker rather then everyone keep arguing and Alya had brought up Marinette as the class rep should get the final say.

Alya, easily getting sucked into things, completely forgot to call ahead in case Marinette was doing something she didn't want others to know, and had been given her own key for emergencies, which in her mind this was.

Which is how they found themselves in there current situation. After coming up stairs to the living room of the house they had found Marinette all right. Without her shirt, but luckily her bra was still on, sitting on Chat Noir's lap, only just hearing them at the last second and turning around as they walked in, still panting from what had obviously been a heavy make out session, lips darker then normal, _**glaring**_ at them.

The weaker among them desperately wanted to run, but none of them actually thought that would help so they all just kind of froze. No one wanted to be the one to set off Marinette, except possibly Chat as he looked more embarrassed then anything else, his bell pulled down to his belly button leaving a zipper behind it.

This odd stalemate continued for almost 3 minutes, Chat being to embarrassed to say anything, the rest of the class being WAY to scared, and Marinette not trusting that if she started she'd be able to stop before reducing some of them to tears and maybe hitting Alya.

Luckily Chat WAS a superhero so he finally got up the courage to break the stalemate.

"Princess, I think the moments gone and you have a talk to have. Would you rather me stay or would it be better for me to get out of your way?" he looked honestly contrite with big kitty eyes, so when Marinette's glare swung to him it almost immediately softened.

Marinette didn't respond right away thought, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

In, out, in, out.

She finally opened her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing is bell and pulling it back up, the leather fusing together after the movement like it'd never been separated.

"Unfortunately I think it'd be better for me to take this one on my own Kitty. Call you tomorrow, K?"

"Got it Princess, love you." with that Chat gave her one last peck to the lips, then easily lifted her up and sat her onto the couch before just blurring out of everyone else's human eyesight as he shot upstairs to Marinette's room.

"My shirt."

Everyone started at Marinette's sudden and sharp voice, looking at her in confusion.

"My shirt, give it to me." she said again pointed at the corner of the room near them where her normal shirt and jacket were just laying on the ground, clearly thrown there. Juleka, the closest and one of the more courageous of the class, or at least more courageous when it came to facing Marinette, reached over and grabbed it before throwing it to Marinette who quickly put it on.

Juleka also threw her the jacket next to it, but Marinette just put that to the side. Marinette then spoke again.

"Now before the Chat talk, what exactly did you want so badly that you ruined my Chat time?"

Nino in a show of impulsiveness rather then thought answered "well you kind of already answered it."

Marinette raised an unimpressed eyebrow at them, mouth firm, arms crossed. Nino winced.

"We were arguing if Ladybug and Chat Noir would get together or not. By the way I said they wouldn't so I think you're on my side." this came from Alix, figuring she should own up for her part in all of this. Marinette's lips twitched, although in amusement or more annoyance they couldn't tell.

"You ruined my very enjoyable evening, alone, with my hot boyfriend, for something you could have texted me?" flat voice they all winced again, unknown to them Marinette, being Ladybug, was slightly amused by just what a mess this all was, which kept her from exploding on them for that.

"There's always tomorrow?" asked Ivan, to alleviate the pressure.

"That's right I always have tomorrow to have hot sex with my boyfriend. Something none of you would know I guess." OK that was petty, Alya, Nino, Ivan, and Mylene were all watched to much to have the type of sex she'd been about to have and none of the rest were in relationships or into flings, but Marinette wasn't feeling very nice at the moment.

Rose actually looked hurt from that and spoke up a bit "We are sorry Marinette, we didn't think you'd be doing anything. We weren't being very considerate, but we didn't mean to ruin anything."

Marinette took another deep breath before responding "I know Rose, I know, it's just that I'm horny and frustrated right now, I shouldn't be taking it out on you." although watching them squirm did give her a rather vindictive idea.

So she smiled instead "It's OK Rose, it's just been a long and hard day, and I was hoping to be alone with my purring kitten." That was bad even by Chat's pun-standards, but it did make most o her class squirm so she'd ignore that.

Bless Rose though, Marinette's blatant attempts at double entendre to make them uncomfortable went right over her little blond head. "So how did you two meet?!" She asked excitedly.

Marinette gave a much more genuine smile now, remembering her Kitty was always a good way to cheer her up, "Technically it was thanks to Nathaniel when he was Evillustrator, he tried to take me on a date while Akumatized and Chat came in to help me. But if you mean when we started seeing each other more regularly then it was about a year ago I was on my balcony sketching when he jumped by and I asked if he was alright, he said he was hungry, so I gave him some leftover pastries. And of course you feed a cat once and they always come back, although what he's been eating lately isn't pastries." she deliberately stroked her thigh to try and draw there attention.

Mylene was almost as red as Tikki, and most of them looked not to far behind, although Kim was only lightly blushing and Rose still didn't get it.

"And I'll just preemptively answer your other questions, we've been really dating for about 8 months now, yes my parents know, yes they knew what we were going to do, Mama even reminded me where the condoms were again, and yes he will be back tomorrow and if any of you interrupt me then I'll be VERY mad, and if you want to meet him we can set up another date.

Anything else?" Marinette was feeling better, but she was also still frustrated at her evening being ruined.

The class exchanged looks, none of them could think of anything else they'd bring up right now.

"then you can get out." she said pointing at the door, without her Chat time she needed some 'me' time.

So of course Kim would ruin it by asking "is he any good?"

The rest is up to your imagination.

* * *

**Again don't think this is great but I had this idea of the class walking in on MariChat and Marinette getting sarcastic.**

**If you want to try MariChat from me I recommend Loving MariChat.**


End file.
